Marina Irwin
Marina Irwin lived in New Springfield in Earth West 1,217,756.The Long Utopia - Chapter 10 She was the wife of Oliver Irwin, and the mother of Nikos Irwin. She had a slight Mediterranean accent. Appearance Marina was described as being dark and in her forties.The Long Utopia - Chapter 10 ''The Long Utopia The Abrahamses In 2054, Marina introduced herself to Agnes Abrahams, who arrived at New Springfield a few days earlier with her husband George and their son Ben, and invited her to an Easter Egg hunt on the day after tomorrow.The Long Utopia - Chapter 9The Long Utopia - Chapter 10 The day of the hunt, on this late summer, she woke up at dawn with Oliver and Nikos and met up with the Abrahamses outside the twain gondola they used as a temporary home.The Long Utopia - Chapter 11 Together they stepped East to Earth West 1,217,755 where they hunted furballs and stole a big bird's egg from its nest. Life in New Springfield In 2056, the New Springfielders had made a lot of progress, they even had an informal local school attended by a dozen kids aged from four to sixteen.The Long Utopia - Chapter 19 Marina was the nearest thing to a head teacher they had and she would sometimes draft one or two adults to teach a specific class to the kids. She also had a copy of a complete Shakespeare. By 2057, Marina felt that she was more and more tired in the mornings when she went to the Abrahamses' for her morning coffee.The Long Utopia - Chapter 21 Unknown to her, since nobody in New Springfield had clocks, the day was now reduced to twenty-three hours.The Long Utopia - Chapter 22 Shi-mi While George Abrahams was away with the famous Joshua Valienté on a world tour, Marina agreed to watch Ben and Shi-mi, the Abrahamses's cat, for a couple of hours as Agnes was picking mushrooms by the river.The Long Utopia - Chapter 29 But that morning Shi-mi stopped moving as she was reaching for her litter and layed by the hearth, her breathing a soft breeze. Marina went out of the house to warn Agnes as she was heading home carrying a basket of mushrooms. Agnes went to see Shi-mi and stayed by her side until she passed away. The ''USS Brian Cowley Months after George Abrahams finished his world tour, the day now reduced to twenty hours,the Navy who the USS Brian Cowley over to investigate the phenomenon happening on Earth West 1,217,756.The Long Utopia - Chapter 38 A community meeting was held outside the Irwins' principal residence that day and the Navy declared that they didn't know yet what was happening. To everyone's surprise, George stood up and told the militaries that he knew what the silver beetles were building. Around January 2059, day now reduced to twelve hours, Nathan Boss, captain of the Cowley, decided to get a group of selected individuals aboard his ship to take them on a world tour and show them the extent of the beetles's actions.The Long Utopia - Chapter 45 Marina and Oliver were among the selected, as representatives of the local community, along with Joshua Valienté, George and Agnes Abrahams, who proved to be androids, and two Next. The Irwins quickly realized that their world was dying or burning due to the beetles's Dyson motor. When the Navy told them that nukes couldn't even stop them, they realized that their home was doomed and nothing could be done about it. Stella Welch, one of the Next told everyone that the risk that the beetles spread on the other Earths was real and that this world had to be sealed off from the inside.The Long Utopia - Chapter 47 The Cauterizing When Earth West 1,217,756 was finally sealed off, the Irwins were already gone, trying to find another Earth to settle down.The Long Utopia - Chapter 51 References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Residents of New Springfield Category:Irwins